


Qualcosa di gentile

by zombiemagpie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen pregnancy mention, teen!Hopper, teen!Joyce
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemagpie/pseuds/zombiemagpie
Summary: "Era solo un'idea.""Un'idea del cazzo."





	Qualcosa di gentile

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa all'ottavo COWT indetto da Lande di Fandom.

"Ti va un gelato?" le chiese Jim, accendendosi una sigaretta. Joyce lo guardò per qualche secondo, lui stava fumando ma distoglieva lo sguardo da lei, faceva finta di spolverare  il cruscotto con un dito, aveva su quell'espressione da _ehi, sono Hopper e non mi frega un cazzo di niente e di nessuno_ , quella faccia che aveva solo quando, invece, effettivamente gli importava di qualcosa o di qualcuno, del test di inglese per esempio, perché gli servivano crediti per il collage e perché doveva far contenta sua madre, della partita di fine stagione della sua squadra di football, di Joyce o della sua auto.   
La prima volta che si erano incontrati, Hop aveva avuto la faccia da "mi è appena caduto il gelato per terra", quella di un bambino sovrappeso con le guance rosse di pianto e i capelli a caschetto. Era successo fuori la vecchia gelateria degli Orloy, quella che adesso era i cessi della sede di una banca,  avevano avuto entrambi meno di otto anni ed era stato buffissimo. Anche se erano passati quasi dieci anni e Jim era cambiato, si era fatto alto come un uomo e gli era cresciuta la barba, aveva ancora quelle sue tre o quattro facce che Joyce aveva imparato a decifrare, come sapeva ancora decifrare l'alfabeto farfallino che usavano da bambini per scriversi messaggini da passarsi sotto la porta dello sgabuzzino delle scuola.   
Fuori da quell'auto Hawkins era gelida, Joyce aveva addosso solo un vestitino di chiffon color panna, uno scialle di cotone che le aveva prestato una vicina di casa, le sue calze e mutandine giacevano fra le briciole di patatine, il terriccio e la polvere sul tappetino.   
"Hop, è dicembre e fuori ci sarà qualche grado sopra lo zero" gli rispose, infilando nuovamente il piede nella ballerina che aveva perso da qualche parte sotto il suo sedile, "con un gelato rischieremmo l'ipotermia."  
"Era solo un'idea."  
"Un'idea del cazzo."   
"Volevo fare qualcosa di gentile."  
Joyce saltò su sedile, si girò verso di lui, furente. "Perché?"  
"Come perché?"   
"Perché volevi fare qualcosa di gentile."   
Jim corrucciò le sopracciglia, si arrabbiò, rispose semplicemente "perché sei la mia migliore amica, vaffanculo" e spense la sigaretta contro il volante, sprimacciandola tutta come se fosse stata un insetto.   
Joyce gli schiaffeggiò la mano, gli fece cadere la sigaretta e si lanciò sulla sua giacca per rubargli il pacchetto.   
"Quindi non vuoi farlo perché pensi di dovermi qualcosa?!" urlò, aprì il pacchetto e glielo lanciò di nuovo indietro, colpendolo ad una tempia. Si mise la sigaretta fra le labbra, ma non aveva l'accendino e sapeva che Hop il suo lo teneva nei pantaloni, nella tasca sinistra. Rimase lì seduta come una bambolina, il suo vestitino era delizioso, sul serio, era pieno di veli che le cadevano sulle cosce, ma era una bambolina con una sigaretta in bocca e il viso incazzato.   
"No, non penso di doverti un cazzo, Joyce! Vaffanculo" le rispose, le lanciò l'accendino e la colpì accidentalmente a un seno, e poi si girò per assicurarsi che non le avesse fatto male, _è un accendino di ferro, cazzo_ , però non la toccò, si girò di nuovo dall'altro lato e sbatté la testa contro il vetro due volte.   
"Vaffanculo" ripeté, ma "vaffanculo tu" lo anticipò Joyce, accendendosi la sigaretta.   
"Non ho scopato con te perché mi hai messo una mano sul ginocchio" disse.   
"Lo so."   
"L'ho fatto perché volevo farlo, non mi devi un cazzo."  
"Lo so che non ti devo un cazzo. Senti, io non ti ho violentata e tu non hai violentato me, siamo apposto o no?"   
"Certo che lo siamo, ma non devi offrirmi quel cazzo di gelato!"   
"Non te lo offro!"   
"Bene!"   
"Bene."   
Joyce tirò una boccata di fumo, strinse forte le cosce, appoggiò il gomito sullo sportello e si premette una mano contro la guancia. Aveva freddo, faceva così freddo che stava tremando tutta. Era la sera del ballo scolastico e Lonnie le aveva dato buca, "per lavoro" aveva detto, ma lei non ci aveva mai creduto abbastanza per non incazzarsi, alzare la cornetta del telefono, chiamare il suo migliore amico e ordinargli di venire a prenderla e portarla a quel cazzo di ballo.   
Aveva freddo, faceva così freddo che stava tremando tutta, e stava anche piangendo, adesso.   
Le arrivò addosso la giacca di pelle di Hop, lanciata come se fosse stata una pezza.   
"Stai tremando."  
"Lo so che sto tremando" singhiozzò.   
"Beh, mettiti quella cazzo di giacca."   
Joyce gli gettò l'accendino sulle gambe e si infilò la giacca. Hop afferrò il volante in un pugno e cominciò a guardare dritto davanti a sé con la faccia da _ehi, sono Hopper e non mi frega un cazzo di niente e di nessuno._ Però dopo disse "va meglio?" e Joyce pianse, "non va meglio!", perché Lonnie era uno stronzo che non si faceva vedere fisicamente da tre settimane, a lei non veniva il ciclo da due mesi ed era appena stata con il suo migliore amico, per ripicca.   
Jim strinse di nuovo il volante e sospirò, senza guardarla. Le begonie bianche del corsage che le aveva regalato profumavano ancora tantissimo. Chiuse gli occhi e le prese la mano.   
"Va meglio?" chiese, però tremò anche lui, Joyce aveva la mano fredda come quella di un cadavere, non rispose. Jim trattenne il respiro, allungò un braccio, le prese la testa con una mano e se la tirò contro la spalla, immerse la faccia fra i suoi capelli profumati, la accarezzò come se fosse stata sua, le baciò la testa così piano che lei non se ne accorse, poi ancora "va meglio?" chiese, e Joyce annuì.   
  
 


End file.
